


You Know, That’s Not What an Apology Sounds Like

by simonsprettyface



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr: “you know, that’s not what an apology sounds like“. Maia's upset and Clary's still learning how to think about others.





	You Know, That’s Not What an Apology Sounds Like

“You know, this wouldn’t have even been an issue in the first place if you had just gotten over it and not let it get this bad,” Clary said, her arms crossed over her chest.

Maia cocked an eyebrow as she looked over at Clary, almost daring her to say more. “You know, that’s not what an apology sounds like.”

Clary looked almost offended at that, she couldn’t believe what she heard. Why did she have to apologize? It wasn’t even her fault Maia was upset. “You knew what you were getting into when you started dating a Shadowhunter. You know I didn’t forget our date, I got sent on a mission last minute.”

“Yeah, but you could’ve at least called! Or text me. ‘Hey, going to go kill some demons, might be home late’,” Maia said back, sighing. “And on top of that you came home hurt. I was already worried sick, Red, and then when you finally do come around you’re all bruised and bloody! How’d you think I’d feel?” she asked as she looked away slightly because she felt herself start to get upset.

Clary took a shaky breath while she took a step towards her. Honestly, she hadn’t thought about that. About how it would hurt Maia and how she would worry while Clary was gone. How heartbroken she’d be when she saw her covered in blood and exhausted. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. There was nothing more that she wanted right then than to get that look off of Maia’s face, to see her smile again.

“You’re what?” Maia asked as she looked over at her. It was rare to hear Clary admit her fault, though lately she had gotten better, but it was still new. “Did Clary Fairchild, the great Shadowhunter, just say she was sorry?”

“It happens sometimes,” she said, glad that at least things were a little less heavy at the moment. “I just… I didn’t think it’d hurt you so much. Seeing me like that.”

Maia sighed again as she reached out and took Clary’s hands in hers. “That’s your problem, you don’t think about anyone but yourself sometimes. But of course it hurt me, baby. You were hurt, you were covered in blood. I know you had already pretty much healed but all I could think was what if it had been worse? I love you, I don’t want to lose you.”

Everything in the room felt still and frozen for a moment while it hit Clary what Maia had just said.

“You love me?”

“Of course I do,” Maia said softly as she squeezed Clary’s hands. “I’ve never loved anyone like I love you.”

“I love you too,” Clary finally said. She leaned in to kiss her slowly, one hand going to rest on Maia’s neck and she felt one of Maia’s arms wrap around her waist to pull her closer. “Love you so damn much.”

Maia smiled against her lips before they kissed again, her hand playing with the hem on Clary’s shirt. “I know.”


End file.
